Humanity
by Tungsten117
Summary: The Forerunner desperately try to save the galaxy from the Flood. The Librarian catalogs all life that she finds. A planet harbors the ancestors of a species that will shape the future of the galaxy and become Forerunner themselves.
1. Discovery

Discovery

The Librarian stood alone on the deck of her ship. Her task was a grim yet important one; document, index and retrieve examples of every species that was in her section of the galaxy. This part of her job was enjoyable. She had always loved biology, even when she was in the infant stages of her life. But her job, which would have once been so enjoyable, was now tainted by a threat that knew no limits.

The Flood. How many species had been lost because of them? How many billions of Forerunners had committed mass suicide instead of being infected by the Flood? How many billions more had been infected? How many countless years had the war gone on? She did not know anymore.

Yet, despite the continuous flow of dark days, she had found happiness. Her love was an important commander in the Forerunner military, the Didact. His task was just as important as hers. He oversaw the construction of the greatest weapons the Forerunners had ever created, a weapon that would end the Flood-Forerunner war in a single firing. That in itself was good but the moral obligations that came with the firing of those great weapons… what right did the Forerunner have in deciding the fate of the galaxy for millennia to come?

The musings of the Librarian were interrupted. Another Forerunner was approaching her.

"Librarian, we are on the outskirts of the star's solar system."

"Thank you Shipmaster," the Librarian responded. Inwardly she sighed. Another star, another solar system to catalog. She had cataloged so many so far. Most systems had harbored primitive life. A few advanced life forms with enough biomass and intelligence to be threatened by the Flood. They would be sent to the Ark. So many species to find, so little time to find them.

The ship's artificial intelligence appeared in hologram form in front of her. "Librarian, shall I begin analyzing this system?" After a nod of confirmation from the Librarian, the A.I. began to glow as her systems began to scan the system. Forerunner technology was so advanced it took very little time for the A.I. to complete the scan. "Librarian, the outer planets are large and gaseous. The majority of their composition is hydrogen and helium. They have no solid surface for life to exist upon. Many of the moons of these planets do have life. This life is very simple. It is mostly single cell animals."

"Very well, catalog it into the ship's memory banks. What of the inner planets?"

"The inner planets are small and rocky. They are composed of many different elements. Several of them do contain signs of life."

"Catalog them. We will then be on our way." The Librarian turned to head to her sleeping quarters.

"Librarian, I am afraid I did not make myself clear. The third planet from the sun is teeming with life. There are millions of different creatures upon it."

"Millions!?" the Librarian and the Shipmaster exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, that is what I said," the A.I. replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Librarian?" the Shipmaster asked tentatively.

"Plot the ship for that planet. We have made a very important discovery. This planet is in great danger. We must not let the Flood get there first."

Several cycles later the Forerunner ship was hovering over the planet. The Librarian and Shipmaster stood together and gazed down at the planet. Water covered most of the planet. Landmass was covered in thick green vegetation. The poles of the planet were covered in ice caps.

"A fascinating planet. One does not need to be a scientist to appreciate the pure beauty of it," the Librarian murmured. The Shipmaster stirred but said nothing. "I forgot. You would rather be fighting the Flood instead of accompanying me around the galaxy."

"No, Librarian, or course I don't mind accompanying you," the Shipmaster replied immediately.

The Librarian smiled at him. "You don't need to lie to me. The Didact told me much about you."

The Shipmaster bowed his head. "The Didact is a great Forerunner. I will always do as he says. I… I admit that I didn't desire this mission but when he asked if I would protect you while he couldn't I had to accept. He truly cares about you deeply and I don't want him to lose you. Librarian, I will protect you with my life, just like I would with the Didact."

"Thank you," the Librarian replied, truly touched.

"Shall we go?" the Shipmaster asked. The Librarian nodded. They took a small vessel down to the second largest continent. The greatest discovery that the Forerunners would make was about to be revealed. The futures of countless creatures yet to be born would be altered. A hundred thousand years later a terrible war would be fought because of this discovery. The heirs of the Forerunner would soon be known.


	2. First Contact

First Contact

The Librarian, Shipmaster, and three Forerunner guards emerged from their vessel. They had landed in a flat clearing in the middle of a lush green forest. On their right rose a mighty mountain rose to the heavens. Even though they were near the equator of the planet, snow capped the top of the mountain. Scans done by the ship's A.I. had revealed that the mountain was actually a volcano.

The Forerunners cautiously began to explore the area. Although nothing on the planet could match their technology they still had to be careful. Local wildlife still posed a threat. In the past Forerunners had been lost to wildlife attacks.

The amount of life astonished the Librarian. Never before had she encountered a planet quite like this one. Small creatures scurried in the underbrush while others soared above in the sky. Plant life was everywhere. Everywhere she looked she saw life. It was overwhelming. The Forerunner home world was a desolate place. That was the main reason the Forerunner had spread out across the galaxy in the first place. The Librarian couldn't have imagined a place like this.

Suddenly the three guards and the Shipmaster surrounded her on all sides. They drew their weapons.

"Librarian, there are large creatures circling us," the Shipmaster hissed. "They may be dangerous." The Librarian stared intently into a gap in the vegetation. A dark shape appeared briefly before it disappeared. A cry echoed through the forest before a creature stepped out and slowly approached the Forerunners. It paused a safe distance away and stared at them intently.

The creature walked upright on two legs. It had rather large arms that ended with five fingered hands. Intelligent bright brown eyes stared out at them. The creature's body was heavily muscled and was clearly built for running long distances. Its body was covered with thick hair but the Librarian guessed that it was male. It looked surprising a lot like a Forerunner. The creature cocked it head to the side.

"What's it doing?" the Shipmaster asked.

"It is studying us, trying to determine if we are a threat or not," the Librarian replied. The creature bent down and picked up a small rock. It threw it at the Shipmaster then quickly backed up. The rock missed and bounced away. "Now it is testing us to see if we can be trusted. It wants to see if we are violent. I don't think it means us any harm."

"Amusing," the Shipmaster replied dryly. The creature slowly advanced towards them again. Suddenly its head whipped to the side and it uttered a loud cry of alarm. Branches snapped as something approached. Three large, four legged creatures burst into the clearing. They had large gleaming fangs and sharp claws on each foot. Snarling, they advanced upon the five Forerunners.

"Fire!" the Shipmaster ordered. The guards fired three bright blue beams of light. They weren't designed to kill, just to hurt. The creatures yelped in pain before fleeing back into the forest.

"Good job," the Librarian said.

"Thank you. I…" the Shipmaster stopped in midsentence. Nine other creatures were emerging from the forest to join the first one. They all stood side by side and gazed at the Forerunner. Several of them carried small spears in their hands. The Forerunners tensed, preparing themselves for an attack.

"Urgah!" the first creature they met cried. The spears were thrown to the ground. All of the creatures knelt on the ground and lowered their heads, clearly bowing to the Forerunners.

"They think we are gods," one of the guards muttered.

"We are not gods," the Librarian cried, stepping forward. "You don't need to bow to us."

"Urag," the first creature they met muttered. He hurried forward and handed the Librarian a spear.

The Librarian stared down at the primitive weapon. She looked back up and saw the creature staring at her. "I… thank you." The creature bared his teeth. The Librarian realized he was smiling, so she smiled back.

"Shipmaster, I wish to remain here on the planet for awhile," the Librarian said, not removing her eyes from the smiling creature.

"Librarian?" the Shipmaster asked, sounding startled.

"There is something about these creatures, something that is… that is special. I want to stay with them for awhile."

"I am not sure that is wise."

"I do not believe that they will hurt me. They clearly can be dangerous, especially if they are making primitive weapons, but I… trust them. I will be fine. Please return to the ship."

"I will stay with you. The guards will return to the ship. I don't even want to think about what the Didact would do to me if I left you alone on a strange planet with even stranger creatures," the Shipmaster replied.

"Very well," the Librarian replied. "Thank you."

"Let us not be too thankful yet." The Librarian shook her head but smiled at the same time. The guards returned to the ship. The Librarian and Shipmaster followed the creatures back to their home. Neither Forerunner could anticipate how this meeting would change the future. The "special" creatures that the Librarian had quickly grown fond of could not contemplate how their gesture of admiration would change the future of their species. There was no turning back.


	3. Becoming Human

Becoming Human

The Librarian couldn't help but stare in wonder. The creatures had led the Librarian and Shipmaster to a small cave that they had made their home in. Inside it were many others, more than the Librarian ever would have imagined finding.

When the first creature they had met, now regarded by the Librarian as the leader of the group, had led them to the mouth of the cave a cry of greeting echoed out of it. Then the two Forerunners were noticed and an awkward silence had fallen. From the depths of the cave one of the creatures had emerged.

This one was smaller than the ten males and she was clearly a female. She approached the Forerunners slowly, gazing between them and the others of her kind with wide eyes. The leader of the group approached her and the others still hidden in the cave. He began to wave his arms and make guttural noises. He suddenly pointed at the cave wall and the Librarian saw a crude drawing of the creatures that had tried to attack the Forerunners before. The male went on to mimic the creatures being hit with the Forerunners energy beams. Gasps of wonders echoed in the cave.

The female turned her head and gazed at the two Forerunners with wonder in her eyes. There was more movement from inside of the cave as the creatures inside moved forward.

There were about twenty more of them, the majority females. The Librarian was delighted to see children amongst them. Five more creatures emerged from the shadows. The Librarian noted that they were elderly and clearly couldn't do much to take care of themselves. That meant that these creatures had a sense of duty and looked after those that could no longer take care of themselves instead of abandoning them to die. Clearly a sign of advanced intelligence. They all surrounded the Forerunner gazing at them with reverence.

The first female that had emerged went to stand at the side of the leader of the group. He took her hands in his and touched his forehead to hers. The male noticed the Librarian watching him. He smiled and held out both his hands to her. He then pointed at himself with his right hand and then at the female with his left hand. He then brought his hands together, interlacing his fingers. The Librarian understood.

"Is she your love?" she asked softly. The creature couldn't possibly understand the words that the Librarian had spoken, but he understood what the Librarian was trying to ask. He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. A small child suddenly appeared and ran towards the leader of the group, squealing excitedly. The male kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the child, hugging his overjoyed son.

The Librarian was suddenly overcome by emotion. Beside her the Shipmaster smiled at endearing sight.

"You were correct, Librarian," the Shipmaster muttered. "There really is something special about these creatures." The Librarian could not speak, but she nodded in agreement.

***

The creatures had endowed upon the Forerunners many gifts. Pelts and furs of various wildlife were given to them along with beautiful flowering plants. The Forerunners had accepted the gifts graciously.

"If we just sit here these creatures will collect the specimens of this planet and we won't have to do a thing. This was a great idea, Librarian," the Shipmaster remarked. The Librarian chuckled at his pitiful attempt at a joke.

Night fell and the creatures retreated into their cave for safety and warmth. The Librarian remained just outside the opening of the cave gazing at the horizon. In the distance the massive volcano rose towards the full moon. The Shipmaster joined her.

"The volcano, I have named it."

"What have you named it, Librarian?"

"Kilimanjaro. Named after the ancient spirit that is said to guard the gates of heaven. Do you approve?"

"Yes. This place is the closest to what I believe heaven would be like; just remove the wildlife that wants to eat us. I would call this planet Eden."

"Eden? You would name this planet after heaven itself?" the Librarian asked, smiling.

"Yes," the Shipmaster responded. "Compared to what I have seen the Flood do to the galaxy… yes, this is heaven."

The smile left the Librarian as soon as the Flood was mentioned. "I wonder how the war is going. I will talk to the Didact in three cycles. He keeps constantly trying to tell me that our defenses will hold up and the final weapons will never be fired. I do not see how though. The Gravemind is clever. With all of the knowledge of the creatures that make it up, it is a formidable foe."

"Formidable, yes, but we are not so helpless. I truly believe that we have a chance in stopping it without firing the final weapons," the Shipmaster replied.

"How can you think that? Millions of years of expansion and technology were wiped in decades by the Flood. Our beautiful civilization and culture destroyed. Billions, possibly trillions, of Forerunner dead!" The Librarian instantly regretted her words. "I am sorry. I just feel…"

"Helpless? Like you are young again and there is a monster about to snatch you with its jaws and there is nothing that can be done? I know the feeling." Silence fell between them. "Have you decided on a name for them?"

"For whom?" the Librarian asked.

"For these creatures that we are currently residing with. They need a more appropriate name besides "creatures." They clearly need a deserving name."

The Librarian regarded the Shipmaster. "Since Eden and Kilimanjaro are named after religious beliefs we should continue with this pattern. Name the creatures Humans in honor of the little imps that were said to bring joy and mischief into the lives of all Forerunners. Their species would be Humanity."

The Shipmaster smiled. "A good name, especially since I believe they will bring joy and mischief to us."

"Yes," the Librarian said softly. "A good name."

***

**Auth or's note: I did a little research for this story. Kilimanjaro is a very ancient word. No one is quite sure where the word came from so I made it a Forerunner word that was passed down through the ages. The same is true for Eden, human, and humanity. All ancient words that have been around along time. Plus, I thought it would be cool if part of the Forerunner beliefs were still with us, even if we didn't know it. **


	4. Lover's Quarrel

Lover's Quarrel

The Librarian bade goodnight to the Shipmaster before retreating into an empty part of the Human's cave. The Librarian removed a small metal sphere and examined it. She tossed it lightly to the ground and it began to glow. As the Librarian waited for the Didact to respond she found herself worrying about her appearance. The Librarian shook her head mentally and smiled in amusement. She had not behaved like this since the hormones in her body had awoken and caused her to observe Forerunner males looking for those that could be potential mates. At that time the Librarian could think of nothing except males and her appearance.

The metal sphere glowed blue and the Didact appeared. He was the most impressive Forerunner male that the Librarian had ever met. Forerunner holograms were very realistic and the Librarian had to stop herself from leaping into the hologram's arms. The Librarian had not realized how much she had missed her love.

"Librarian," the Didact said formally. "How has your mission been progressing?"

"Excellent," the Librarian replied just as formally. "I have discovered a new species that must be taken to the Ark in the event of the firing of the final weapons."

"That will never come to pass. The Maginot Sphere will hold against any attack the Gravemind and Flood launch against it." The Didact paused. "I miss you."

"I miss you as well," the Librarian whispered.

"Come back to me," the Didact said softly. "You have gone far beyond the call of your assignment. Come back to the safety of the Maginot Sphere. Please come back to me so we can be together once more."

"I cannot. There are still species out here that face annihilation from the Flood. While they are still out there I cannot abandon them." The Didact looked away and the Librarian knew that he was upset. "Please, my love. You know how important my vocation is to me."

"I know." The Didact turned to look at the Librarian again. "That is partly why I love you so much." The Librarian smiled. "What is this new species that you have discovered?"

"Humanity."

"Humans are ancient myths," the Didact replied, frowning. "They do not exist. I thought you of all Forerunners would know this."

"Yes I know that but if you could meet them…" the Librarian trailed off. "They are special, nothing like the other species I have encountered. That's why I named the species what I did."

"They must be," the Didact replied. "I have never heard you speak so fondly of a species. What is this planet that you found them on?"

"The Shipmaster and I named it Eden."

"Heaven," the Didact murmured. "Where is this planet located?" he asked casually.

"Why?"

"Merely curious."

"Curious enough so you can come in your ships to take me to the Maginot Sphere?" The Didact was silent. "Please, my love, do not make me chose between you and my vocation."

"I won't." The Didact looked intently at the Librarian. "I have a solution to the Flood threat."

"I know," the Librarian replied. "The seven final weapons."

"No, those will never be fired," the Didact said confidently. "What I have ordered the creation of an artificial intelligence. Its name will be Mendicant Bias. It will engage the Gravemind and destroy it."

"An artificial intelligence?" the Librarian repeated, shocked.

"Yes," the Didact replied. "It will have enough power to destroy the Gravemind. With the loss of their leader the Flood will be severely weakened. Then we will be able to defeat them and I will be able to bring you to safety."

"Your plan is suicide." The Didact flinched at the Librarian's words. "Artificial intelligences are unpredictable. Not even a moral chip could prevent an A.I. from turning against us and joining the Flood. The only way to stop the Flood is by firing the final weapons."

"I have faith it will work. I will not fire the Array."

"You must not put my welfare before that of the entire galaxy," the Librarian snapped.

"Do not ask me to abandon you," the Didact snapped back. "I swore to uphold our belief in the Mantle. I swore to protect all life that we came across. I will not fire the Array and destroy all sentient life in the galaxy. I will not kill you."

"The Ark will protect it inhabitants from the weapons."

"It will not save all."

"You are putting your feelings before duty." The Didact did not respond. They stood there glaring at each other. A gurgling sound interrupted the argument. A Human child wandered over to the Librarian and the hologram of the Didact.

"A Human?"

"Yes," the Librarian answered. The Human child stuck out a hand to the Didact and it passed through the hologram. The child squealed in surprise and delight.

"I must go," the Didact said shortly. "I will speak to you as soon as I can." The hologram flickered then faded. The Librarian merely stood there trying not to cry. The Human child stared at the space where the hologram previously stood then looked at the Librarian clearly wondering where its newfound toy had gone. The Librarian picked up the child and carried it back to the other Humans. The Shipmaster looked at her questioningly but the Librarian sent a clear signal that she did not want to talk.

The Humans had created beds for the Forerunners. Around them Humans were lying down and wrapping animal pelts around themselves for warmth. The Librarian and Shipmaster graciously accepted animal pelts. As the Librarian was preparing for sleep she noticed that the Shipmaster was staring at her intently, clearly wondering what had passed between the Librarian and the Didact. Turning her back to him the Librarian soon fell asleep.


	5. Inheritors

Inheritors

The Librarian awoke to find the Shipmaster standing over her. Crowded around both of them were all the Humans that lived in the cave. The Librarian flinched, startled by the large gathering around her.

"I am sorry to startle you Librarian," the Shipmaster murmured.

"What is going on?"

"A vessel came down from the ship. The Forerunner on board had bad news."

"What news would require his presence on Eden's surface? He could have messaged us."

"He didn't want to risk it. The… the Gravemind could be listening." Horror washed through the Librarian. The Shipmaster answered her unasked question. "Flood controlled ships were observed just outside of this star system."

"They are here," the Librarian murmured.

"Some of the Humans heard the conversation. They could not understand the words being said but they observed the emotions that occurred. I believe they understand the seriousness of the situation. That is why they are here."

The Librarian glanced at the Humans gathered around her. The lead Human male noticed her looking at him. He motioned to his spear and made a stabbing motion. She could not bring herself to tell the Humans that they were helpless so she just nodded to the male. "We will build a portal to the Ark," she said, looking directly at the Shipmaster.

"Are you sure Librarian? The Array will most likely never be fired. The Flood may never find this planet."

"I am sure." The Shipmaster said nothing. "Shipmaster… you have been an invaluable subject and friend to me. I will not take the chance that this species may be consumed by the Flood or by the Array. They must survive. They are special. You have seen this yourself."

"Yes I have," the Shipmaster replied.

"With the ship's A.I. and the power that the ship can muster I believe we can build a portal quickly. We can save them all."

"Why must this world have a portal? We could ferry the Humans to the Ark."

"Yes we could," the Librarian conceded, "but these creatures are special. I want them to be the inheritors of all that we leave behind once the Array is fired."

"Inheritors? Firing of the Array?" the Shipmaster repeated. "Librarian, what did the Didact say to you?"

"We will return to the ship. I will speak to all of the Forerunners on the ship. I will answer your question there." The Humans were reluctant to let the two Forerunners leave. It took convincing before the Humans were sure the Librarian and Shipmaster would return to them. The Shipmaster led the way out of the cave, his weapon drawn. The Librarian barely paid any attention to her surroundings as they ventured into the forest. All of her thoughts were upon the Humans.

"We are here," the Shipmaster said. He fired a beam of energy into the sky. "Now we wait for them to find us." The vessel came and circled the area before the pilot spotted them. The pilot would have found them faster if the Shipmaster had directly communicated with him but the Forerunners did not dare to in case the Gravemind was listening.

The pilot landed the vessel smoothly and the Librarian and Shipmaster boarded. As the pilot raised the vessel into the sky the Librarian stared out a window. The plant life and animals roaming endless plains grew smaller with every passing second. Soon the whole of the planet could be seen under the ship. Elsewhere the emptiness and blackness of space continued for infinity.

Upon landing on the ship, the Librarian and Shipmaster proceeded to the large gathering section of the ship. Already gathered there were all of the Forerunners of the ship. The Librarian stood before them with the Shipmaster at her side. The Shipmaster gave her a nod of encouragement and the Librarian began her speech.

"As you are all aware the Flood has been spotted outside of this star system. We all have seen what the Flood as done to sentient life and to this galaxy. Therefore it would be pointless for me to describe the grave danger we are now in." Murmurs of agreement whispered their way through the Forerunners gathered around. "One does not need to be a scientist to appreciate the life that is teeming on this planet. The creatures with the most intelligence on this planet have been named Humans. These creatures must be saved. I am ordering the creation of a portal on this planet." Shocked silence followed this statement.

"Librarian," a Forerunner engineer said, "We can do what you ask if we use the resources on the planet."

"We will not use the resources on this planet. I am not taking away that what belongs to the Humans. All the resources that will be needed will come from this ship."

"If we do that this ship will be crippled," the engineer retorted. "We will not be able to return to the Maginot Sphere."

"Then that will be what happens."

"I'm not-"

"If you speak one more time," the Shipmaster snarled, "I swear on the power that runs this universe, be it Gods or natural, I will send you to the front lines of the Forerunner army and you will be outside of the Maginot Sphere." The engineer started to respond but several Forerunners silenced him with angry looks. Humiliated and livid the engineer fell into silence. "Anyone else object?" No responses.

"I want the construction of the sentinels to begin immediately," the Librarian continued. "With the Flood lurking nearby the portal must be completed swiftly. You know your duties. Go and complete them." The Forerunners began to file out of the gathering section. The engineer glared at the Librarian and Shipmaster as he passed. The Shipmaster returned the glare ferociously.

"Librarian," the Shipmaster said, still staring at the retreating backside of the engineer, "You did not mention that the Humans would be the inheritors of all we have."

"No, I must speak with the Didact before I make my plan known. I do not know if he will accept the Humans the way I have."

"He will," the Shipmaster said confidently. "The Didact would do anything for you. He will accept the Humans and your plan. I believe he would personally fight the Gravemind for you."

"Yes he would," the Librarian agreed sadly.

"Go Librarian," the Shipmaster said gently. "Go and rest in you quarters." The Librarian went to her quarters but she did not rest. Instead she sat on her bed and waited for the Didact to contact her.


End file.
